


Scream

by Maydaymayday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maydaymayday/pseuds/Maydaymayday





	Scream

Screaming until I lost my voice, fighting until my body became heavy and weak. I grew tired and at one point i stopped pulling on the restraints. I stopped fighting the inevitable. It was wrong, it was wrong of me to stop fighting and it was wrong of them to violate me. I was exposed to their lust filled eyes. My weight against theirs, a struggle for control. Words of protest never left my lips because all I could do was scream. Words didnt matter to them, I didnt matter to them.


End file.
